Once Upon A Looney Tune
Once Upon A Looney Tune is a The New Looney Tunes Show television movie, airing on , starring The Warner Siblings and Sylvester Junior. Plot The Warners have to sell books for Rambling House at the Arabian desert, where they met a sultan (Sylvester) and his wife (Sylvia), who hires them to read a series of stories to their spoiled brat son (Junior), When the Warners first meet the tyke and get mocked, they object to the idea of reading to him. Then, Sylvester threatens to make them bathe in boiling oil, at which point the Warners agrees to read to Junior. ''Robin Hood Daffy'' Famous outlaw Robin Hood (Daffy) haplessly attempts to prove to the jocularly doubtful Friar Tuck (Porky) that he is Robin Hood (remake of the homonymous short). *'Characters:' Daffy Duck (as Robin Hood, voiced by Jeff Bergman) and Porky Pig (as Friar Truck, voiced by Bob Bergen) *'Tale:' Robin Hood ''Cutie and the Beast Dot is taken prisoner by a Beast (Taz) in his castle in exchange for the freedom of Yakko and Wakko. Despite her fears, she befriends the castle's enchanted staff and learns to look beyond the Beast's exterior to recognize the true heart, within just as monster hunter Yosemite Sam wants to hunt down the Beast at any cost. Meanwhile, Yakko and Wakko decide return to the castle for talk with the Beast if he can free Dot. *'Characters:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively), The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) and Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Tale:' ''Beauty and the Beast *'Trivia:' It was originally produced as a two-part segment to the eighth episode of Season 3 and added to the film. When Junior says to the Warners "Wait a minute... you put yourselves in this story", they tell him the Warners from the story are their 11th century ancestors. ''The Great Black Dragon'' (reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) ''Bunnochio'' A failing toy company mistakes Buster for their newest brainstorm. (remake of the homonymous segment from the Tiny Toon Adventures episode Fairy Tales for the 90's). *'Characters: '''Buster Bunny (as Bunnochio), Hamton J. Pig (as Hamton Cricket), Hello Nurse (as the Blue Fairy), Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (as Scratchapetto), Gabby Goat (as Goatwick) *'Tale:' ''The Adventures of Pinocchio ''Lolahontas'' TBA (remake of the Animaniacs segment Jokahontas). *'Characters:' Lola Bunny (as Lolahontas, voiced by Kath Soucie), Bugs Bunny (as Bugs Smith. voiced by Jeff Bergman), Elmer Fudd (as Governor Fuddcliffe, voiced by Billy West), Talking Raccoon (as Meeko, voiced by Billy West), Tweety (as Fleety, voiced by Jeff Bergman), The Brain (as Brain the Pug, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Tale:' Pocahontas ''Into the Haunted Woods Buster and Babs are lost on the forest, while they tried to helping their uncle (Bugs) to get food, where they found many fairy tales characters and they're foiled by Witch Hazel with a house constructed of cake and confectionery, but they were rescued by a idiotic gnome (played by Daffy). *'Characters:' *'Tale:' ''Hansel and Gretel (and slighty influenced by both the stage musical and and The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror segment Scary Tales Can Come True) *'Trivia:' It was produced as a segment to Looney Tunes Halloween Stories II, and added to the film. ''Little Red Riding Puddy Tat A little girl goes to her Granny's house in the woods, while Sylvester and Tweety get chased by a Big Bad Wolf and his three children. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' ''Little Red Riding Hood *'Trivia:' It was originally produced as a segment to the twentieth episode of Season 3 and added to the film. ''The Tale of the Three Knights After saying that only a fool would face The Black Knight (The Brain), court jesters Bugs, Daffy and Porky are assigned by King Arthur (Barnyard) to face him. What didn't expect is that the tiny rat, followed by his loyal henchman Pinksy (Pinky) and his hitman Yosemite Sam, has a secret weapon: a fire-breathing dragon, but the dragon is rather dim-witted and prone to fits of sneezing if it lets it fire get low, causing jets of flame to shoot from its nostrils and he only works for them because they kidnapped his family. The situation gets even worse when Lola, Tina and Petunia are kidnapped by The Black Knight. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' None. *'Trivia:' It was originally produced as a two-part segment to the eight episode of Season 1 and added to the film. The Prince and the Pauper TBA. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' ''The Prince and the Pauper *'Trivia:' It was originally produced as another film and it was later added to the film. ''TBA'' ''CindeRabbit'' Lola is a poor rabbit girl who lives with her evil stepfather Yosemite Sam after her biological mother died. When she sees that a royal prom will be organized, Sam prohibits her to go. With the help of her friends Mac and Tosh and her Fairy Godmother (Petunia), she's able to go and quickly gets the attention of Prince Bugs. *'Characters:' *'Tale:' Cinderella ''TBA'' Epilogue At the end, the Warners are now fed up with reading stories to the prince, so they dump their book in the trash. As they are being threatened to be dunked in boiling oil, the Warners warn Sylvester not to throw them in a nearby hole which Sylvester eventually did, but he, Sylvia and Junior realize that this was the Warners' ticket to freedom, since they see them running out. Fed up with being outsmarted by every stoyteller they hire, Sylvester and Sylvia say Junior he tells the stories himself and put the book on his head. Characters *(reserved for DonaldoC1997) Credits *'Writers:' *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Directors:' Transcript Quotes Trivia *The special serves as a remake of 1001 Rabbit Tales. *Rather that starting with the traditional Looney Tunes opening, it opens with a spoof of the Walt Disney Pictures logo like Jokahontas, but with the Warner Bros. Animation logo replacing the watertower. *This is the first (and only) episode using previous footage. *This is, despite being also released on The New Looney Tunes Show: The Complete 3rd Season, the only special to be released on DVD in its own. Gallery Lolahontas looney_tunes_style_meeko.png|Meeko. brain_the_pug.png|Brain the Pug. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Hour-long specials